I'll Be Your Mistress
by deanspieboy
Summary: A one shot about things I think about


p data-p-id="a83662b7cadf2474d084caced4d6f5c0"This isn't the first time Mary Margaret had heard Emma's moans through the thin walls. She'd always thought it was Emma and Graham or Ruby. But she had yet to see anyone except Emma come out of the room. Occasionally Mary Margaret liked to listen at the door and finger herself to the sound of Emma's throaty moans. "Pull yourself together," she whispered to herself. She could feel herself getting wetter with every moan. She walked over to the door and leaned in to listen. "Oh, yeah, fuck me Mary Margaret."/p  
p data-p-id="b9da5a25d4742a107bc5b4fd1245701f"That couldn't be right. There's no way Emma had said her name while masturbating. Without thinking about it Mary Margaret turned the knob and stepped in to see Emma wet with sweat and her own juices. It took Emma a moment to realize she was there. "M-Mary Margaret...h-how much did you hear?" "I heard enough," she said as she pulled Emma out of the bed and into her secret room. She made Emma close her eyes until they got to the room./p  
p data-p-id="ec1185e8d90e3a9e0a3ba45a5502ca99"Emma looked around in disbelief. The walls around her were covered in various bondage instruments. Mary Margaret pushed Emma roughly against one of the walls and cuffed Emma down. "You've been a bad girl and you need to be punished." "Please punish me..please..." Emma pleaded. Mary Margaret slipped out of her dress and grabbed Emma's face roughly and kissed her. A harsh slap soon followed that kiss. "Please punish me, MISTRESS," she said crudely. Emma was still so shocked that Mary Margaret was into this. But it made her wet so she went along with it./p  
p data-p-id="b89283eab8ce6f24ae859d2b7371706a""Please mistress." Mary Margaret smiled before she uncuffed Emma, to then tie her hands and feet together. She found her favorite whip and immediately brought it down on the blonde's back. "Keep begging." She grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair and pulled hard while she started sucking on her neck. She brought the whip down on Emma's back several times before she decided to give her what she wanted. She put on her favorite strap on and bent Emma over. Once she stuck it inside Emma she only gained speed. Emma was screaming her name so loud you could hear it in China. Mary grabbed her by her blonde locks again and whispered, "scream my name louder and don't come unless I give you permission." Emma nodded, "yes mistress."/p  
p data-p-id="49f17ec4a3e06d38471e08d9125ba754"Emma's screams got louder by the minute. "Come for me Emma." Mary Margaret had finally decided to let Emma release her juices. She untied Emma and kissed her gently. "Fuck me on the table now." Emma didn't hesitate. God MM was so wet. She laid down on the table and spread her legs apart. The blonde didn't hesitate to start licking Mary's glistening mound. Mary Margaret moaned Emma's name softly. Eventually Emma stuck a few fingers inside of Mary Margaret which made her moaned loudly. Emma thrust as face as she could and it seemed like Mary Margaret just couldn't get enough of her body. Emma could tell the brunette was close to her climax./p  
p data-p-id="6f3ae35b7cce6b81693fd1b74d70522c"And when Emma pulled her fingers out Mary Margaret came. Emma licked it all up and Mary Margaret pulled her up to wrap her legs around her waist and to kiss her. Both women were glistening with sweat and the others juices. Mary Margaret pressed her forehead to Emma's and she gasped for air. "I've been wanting to do that to you for the longest time," She whispered to Emma. Emma smiled. Mary Margaret started kissing Emma's neck and trailed down to her perfect breasts./p  
p data-p-id="41326973e49d7ea5958dc7e3be5f5ca1"She started sucking on and licking one nipple while pinching the other tightly. She trailed her way back up to her cheek and kissed her roughly. "I've wanted to make love to you for so long," Mary Margaret said when she broke the kiss. "That was amazing. You're the only one who's ever made me feel like that. Mary Margaret I love you. I've loved you for a while now." She put a finger on Emma's lips to silence her. "I love you too," she whispered as she leaned in for another kiss./p 


End file.
